When Ikuto Got Amu's Cellphone Number
by iGellyRawr
Summary: Ikuto and Amu tell a story of Ikuto getting Amu's phone number.


**Hai! This is my first FanFic, so I don't mind any rude comments, since I might truly deserve them. **

**NFAQs**

**Q. What does NFAQ mean? A. Not Frequently Asked Questions.**

**Q. Did the Gorilla eat Tadase's face off? A. Yes. [No offense to the Tadase fans out there, though. (:]**

**Q. How did you come up with the story? A. I just typed in some random stuff that I thought would fit in with the story, so bare with me here, people! xP**

**Q. Do you own Shugo Chara! or any of the Shugo Chara! features used to make this FanFic? A. No, I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. [It'd be cool if I did, though. Dx]**

**Q. Look at the left - A. This is the right, stupid. (; **

**Q. When are you gonna start the frickin' story already? A. 10.. 9.. 8.. – Eh, what the heck, ON WITH THE STORY! [I'm sorry that I wasted your time reading this poop. ]**

**P.S- This story does NOT, I repeat, NOT have anything to do with the real Shugo Chara! series. This is just a made up story. :D**

_Amu's POV_

The nightsky glistened as I was gazing the stars. I looked to about 45 degrees to my left, and there he was.. Ikuto. Looking straight at me like I'm some kind of..

"Nerd," Ikuto cuts in.

"Oye! What do you mean by that?" I hollered.

Ikuto slightly turns his head to his right, using his ignorant attitude against me.

"Ikuto!" I whined, "Answer me, idiot!"

"You're telling the whole story wrong. Say, you're not even telling the right story." Ikuto replied.

"Are you questioning my story-telling skills?" I asked him, angrily.

"Yeah." He responds, "I'll tell the story, Amu."

I looked down, and muttered, "Meanie."

_Ikuto's POV_

It was 9:35 at night, and I knocked on Amu's balcony door lightly, gesturing her to open it. She was on her phone, setting her alarm. Surprisingly, she opens the balcony door after, so I go in. I jumped on her bed and covered my self with her blanket.

"Oye. Off . Now." Amu said, taking the blanket off of me.

"Wouldn't it be much better if you lie down next to me?" I said, teasing her.

I saw Amu blush, and I just had to chuckle. She saw me smirking.

"Ikuto!" She whined while pointing to her balcony.

"Fine. I'll get out.. On one condition."

_Amu's POV_

I could have sworn he wanted a kiss. I felt the heat on my cheeks. Surely, I was blushing.

"Wh-What's the condition?" I stuttered.

"Amu.." Ikuto said calmly,

I was sure that my face was redder than a tomato. What_ did_ he want?

"Can you…

…pet my head?" He chuckled.

"Get out, baka!" I literally shoved him out to the balcony.

"Wait, Amu. I want your cellphone number." Ikuto tells me.

"Noo.. why?" I sighed.

"Reasons." Ikuto smirked.

I ended up giving him my number, anyway. Surely, Ikuto was planning something. I just can't get my hands on it.

Then suddenly, my phone rang. It was a text message.

**Received Text Message from: Unknown**

**Hello, my dear strawberry. I swear I could feel the heat of your blushing cheek's right now. ;)**

**Sent: 9:42pm**

I see, so this is his little plan, huh? I added him to my contacts.

Apparently, Ikuto decided not to stop, and threatened that if I didn't go on the computer to Instant Message, he'll text message me all night. I had no choice.

Ikuto says: Hello, Amu. ;)

Amu says: Can I sleep now?

Ikuto says: No.

Amu says: But I have a test tomorrow! I'm logging off, bye.

Ikuto says: If you do, I'll keep texting you.

Amu says: I could turn my phone off.

Ikuto says: But don't you need the alarm in your phone to wake up tomorrow? ;)

Amu says: Whatever. I'm putting my phone on silent!

Amu Hinamori logged off at 10:52:37pm

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**Yo.**

**Sent: 11:03pm**

…

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**How's my little strawberry? ;)**

**Sent: 11:16pm**

…

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**You know.. Your hair smells like strawberries.**

**Sent: 12:13am**

…

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**I bet you're still awake, trying to ignore my messages. You couldn't have silenced your phone, that would silence the alarm, too.**

**Sent: 1:34am**

…

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**Amuuu. ;)**

**Sent: 2:18am**

And so he texted, and texted, and texted.. Oh, and he texted.. ALL night long, I wasn't able to sleep. The phone kept ringing. Why is Ikuto so determined to getting a text back from me?

And suddenly, it was morning. I looked at my phone, which read: **73 UNREAD MESSAGES.**

And so I finally texted him back, saying:

**Text Message Sent Successfully to: Ikuto H.**

**That's it, you idiot! You kept me up all night, and now I'm gonna fail that test today just because of you! -.-'**

**~I love Ikuto!~**

**Sent: 8:04am**

…

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**Amu.. It's Saturday. Oh, nice signature, by the way. ;)**

**Sent: 8:07am**

I said to myself, "What signature?" I looked at the message that I sent him.

"**~I love Ikuto!~**?"

I roared, "IKUTOOO!"

_Ikuto's POV_

"And that's the story of how I got Amu's number AND when she said she loved me." I mocked her.

"That's not true, you put that signature on my phone when you were in my bed!" She protested.

_Amu's POV_

"For the record, what happened in that story was a complete midunderst—" I was cut off by my phone. I received a text message.

It read:

**Received Text Message from: Ikuto H.**

**I love you too, my little strawberry. ;)**

**Sent: 9:13pm**

…

**For the readers who can't understand the story, here is a brief summary of what happened:**

**Ikuto and Amu talk about the time Ikuto got Amu's number. They say how Ikuto texted Amu all night, and Amu got annoyed because she had a test at school the next day. She wants to turn off or silence her phone, but she can't, because she needed the alarm clock built in her phone to wake up tomorrow. So then, after a long night, she decides to text back telling Ikuto how mad she is for not letting her sleep last night. Ikuto then mentions it's Saturday, and that he admires her signature (~I love Ikuto!~) which he had set up. She screams Ikuto's name outloud, ending the story. So when the story is done, Amu explains how it's all just a misunderstanding, but she was cut off because she received a text message from Ikuto, who was right next to her. The message read: "I love you too, my little strawberry. ;)"**

**I know, I know. It was hard to understand, I'm sorry! ): . But feel free to put in some rude reviews, I need to learn. xP . I'll try to do better next time and improve my mistakes! Thank you so much for reading my first FanFic story! It truly means a lot!**


End file.
